SM64 Bloopers: A Stupid Welcome
SM64 Bloopers: A Stupid Welcome is the 1st episode of Season 2014 and the 1st blooper that OnyxKing67 made. Plot Mario is seen peeing in the castle naked, but OnyxKing shows up provoking Mario thinking he's the police but OnyxKing said he's not the police and wants to visit the castle in which Mario didn't want to until OnyxKing offered him spaghetti. Mario shows OnyxKing to Luigi in which he got himself on fire because he drank too much alcohol. Mario then showed OnyxKing to Toad in which he said "Oh my Gawd who the hell cares?" only for OnyxKing to punch toad super far away. Mario then shows OnyxKing to SMG4 much to his dismay and he tries to tell Mario how they met in which Mario found boring. OnyxKing then goes to buy gifts for Mario and SMG4 so they try to chase him down only for a skeleton get their way saying "raping time." Believing Mario can take them due to there being two of them only for the skeleton to pull an SMG causing the 2 to make a run for it. After Mario hid behind an ally in which he heard some foot believing it was OnyxKing, Mario threw a rock only to reveal it was Starman who punched Mario so hard he exploded. SMG4 then try to use a sniper rifle to shoot OnyxKing while he's distracted by a lady. Only for Memoodyable to appear in front of them to say hi to SMG4 oblivious to the shotgun. Which caused SMG4 to shoot her instead. Mario then arrived in a truck to take SMG4 to the store OnyxKing is going to. But Mario drove too fast which caused a big hole in the store and the truck to be destroyed. Afterwards, a policeman appeared on the scene saying that because he pissed off and there's a hole int eh wall he decided to shoot everyone in there. Mario, SMG4, and OnyxKing escaped through the hole while he's distracted killing other people. In which revealed that OnyxKing owns a car with a picture of Hatsune Miku on it. They all drove all but not before police notice them escaping and started chases after them. OnyxKing decided to throw his gifts at the police but didn't do much. However, they found an item box in which gave them weed but when used it caused a rainbow explosion to appear causing both cars to be destroyed. SMG4 who is happy with the results declaring them even. We then cut to Toad while floating in space from earlier. Characters *Mario *OnyxKing67 *Po *Luigi *Toad *Dr. Eggman *SMG4 *Skeleton *Starman3 *Memoodyable *Officer Pingas *Unnamed man *ShadowWarrior *Employee Music This section is unfinished *0:11 - Toad Town Theme, Paper Mario *0:42 - Overworld, Super Mario Bros. *0:47 - Goomba Village Theme, Paper Mario *1:42 - The Fox, Ylvis *1:51 - Inside the Castle Walls, Super Mario 64 *2:28 - The Wish, Super Mario Galaxy *2:39 - Fuzzys Stole My Shell, Paper Mario *3:41 - Never Gonna Give You Up, Rick Astley *4:39 - Mr. L, Green Thunder, Super Paper Mario *5:26 - Mute City, F-Zero *6:23 - Never Gonna Give You Up, Rick Astley Trivia *This is 1st blooper OnyxKing Made *It is revealed that SMG4 own a shotgun *It is revealed that OnyxKing owns a Miku Car. *You can hear the words "Smoke Weed Everyday" in the background during the explosion. * The Video was renamed from "A Retarded Welcome" to "A Stupid Welcome". Video SM64 Bloopers A Retarded Welcome Category:Bloopers Category:Bloopers made in 2014 Category:Season 2014 Category:SM64 Bloopers episodes